The new mew
by RandomQueenA
Summary: What if Ryou and Keiichiro had made a sixth mew. Well we're about to find out! Meet Nori, the hothead mew mew with a dark past. With new aliens approaching Earth, things are about to get crazy! What's going on with Kisshu now and why cant Nori sing in public? Find out in this crazy fic!


The new mew.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew and chances are I never will.

Chapter 1:

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Step, kick, side step, crouch, hit, jump back, repeat" Kisshu was telling me for the fifth time, trying to get me to memorise a new attack, so we weren't as dependent on our weapons and ready to defend ourselves at a moment's notice. Currently I was the only one stuck in this particular routine, which was pissing me off a lot. But filled with renewed determination I tried again and got it!

"Yes! I got it! In your face Ryou" I panted taking the moment to relax and try and catch my breath. He grumbled but passed me the thousand, three hundred and seventy one Yen (approx. ten euro) bet winnings. Smiling at the victory I smoothed down my mew mew dress and got ready for the next sequence just as a flower fell from the Sakura tree we were practising in floating in the wind. It truly was a beautiful day, sunny skies but with enough wind to keep us cool.

Nori's P.O.V.

Running through the park usually calmed me down, I mused silently before deciding to visit my favourite tree in the park. The Sakura tree in the truly secluded part of the park always brought back memories. And sometimes like now I need the memories, to give me strength.

So I ran, feeling my mood lift as I increased speed. Yes, today was going to be a good day after all. Running right into the clearing, I paused before going behind the tree, gathering my breath for a second before walking forward, unaware off the sights that were about to befall my eyes. Walking slowly I was shocked when I saw the mew mews, they had disappeared after covering Tokyo in forestry, not that I minded. Much. And sparring against them was no other than the aliens! The very same aliens that the mew mews had been fighting!

Keeping my frame slightly hidden by the tree, I decided to stay and watch some more. Although it was confusing when a little pink fluff ball suddenly popped up out of nowhere and starting saying "mew mew alert. Mew mew alert." Not bothering to hide I decided to keep on running, so it didn't appear like I had been stalking them for the last couple of minutes.

I heard the mew with the pink hair say "where Masha?" Before it flew straight over to me. Oh crap! Ah well, it wasn't my fault they were sparring at my favourite spot. Wait a second! Did that little pink fluff ball say mew mew alert? It couldn't have possibly meant me could it? Oh no, all the mews, the aliens and two other guys were heading towards me.

Guessing I looked as shocked as I felt, I decided to salvage my remaining pride and speak. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ryou's P.O.V.

"Think Masha's right? About the other mew? I mean we never did manage to find out what happened to the black rhino dna." I questioned Keiichiro at once after Masha's little exclamation.

"I don't know Ryou. It is possible, maybe we should go over and find out" Keiichiro stood up and started making his way to the girl, with the rest of us following his example although Pudding did run ahead.

"Another mew! This is great, now we can be friends, save the world together, but where's your mark? Na no da" Pudding exclaimed talking quickly while trying to hug the poor girl, who somehow kept escaping her hugs, until finally Pudding caught her.

"Get off me! What do you think you're doing?" Mystery girl started shrieking as Pudding then proceeded to search for the mew mark. "Get off me now!" At that stage mystery girl sounded angry so I decided to step in.

"Pudding stop" I ordered not that Pudding listened. I could feel Ichigo smirking at me before she stepped forward and tried. "Pudding enough."

"Found one" Pudding screamed before throwing herself on top of the girl herself in a death hug. She quickly detached herself though and unravelled mystery girl's jacket from her stomach to show a mew mark just above the belly button. "I knew you'd have a mew mark. Na no da." Pudding smiled cheerily at us, while we watched as mystery girl seamed to get even angrier until she finally announced "enough" well more like screamed it.

Nori's P.o.v.

What was happening here? First the blonde mew runs up to me and tries to hug me talking at a mile an hour, then she's searching me all over trying to find a 'mew mark' and then says she found one before hugging me again. At that point I just snap and scream "enough" and luckily it stops the little monkey girl in her tracks.

"That's better" I say calmly after a second before I ask the obvious question. "Now will somebody tell me what's going on here?" I ask nicely in hopes of getting an answer and my jacket back. It takes a minute but the pink haired mew, who seems to be the leader of the mew mews answers.

"What's going on is that you're a mew mew just like us." It's then the pink fluff ball decides to release some sort of pendant which lands in my hand. Looking at it, I feel a jolt of shock and a urge to kiss it and transform. But why did I want to transform?

"I'm not a mew mew, I never agreed to become a mew mew, so you must be mistaken. I can't be a mew mew. I don't have time, I need to go to school, and get a job soon and look after my brother. So I'm afraid I can't be a mew mew." I shake my head in disbelief at the end of my little speech, before getting startled when one of the aliens, the one with the green hair starts speaking, with all the aliens being quiet up until this point.

Kisshu's P.O.V.

This was getting ridiculous, I mused before deciding to contribute to the conversation. "Kiss the pendant then. And if you don't transform that'll prove you're not a mew mew."

"I don't need to prove myself to you." The girl retorts putting a grin on my face.

"Alright then, mew mew" I say the last two words deliberately watching her face go red with anger.

"Dammit you. I'll kiss the stupid thing then" The girl sounds mad but determined. Kind of like me in a fight.

So I watch along with everybody else as the girl kisses her pendant and almost involuntarily yells "Mew mew Nori metamorphosis." As a light surrounds her, everybody looks startled when the lights disappear leaving the girl clad in black and purple and the horn, though that looks kind of cool, especially at how pointy the tip looks. Her outfit consist of a black tube top with purple fur, a black skirt just loose enough at the bottom to allow running. Although a sort of belt is attached to it, with a purple horn as the buckle. Skin tight calf lengths boots with purple fur and a horn appears at the top of her forehead. The puffy detachable sleeves are rimmed with purple, just like everything else and her hair is put into a thick side pleat. And again surprising us her garter is on the right side indicating leadership. But with Ichigo as leader, what'll happen there?

And so, I laugh. At least until Nori starts marching towards me, looking like she wants to murder me. Gulping, I manage to stop laughing as she reaches me quickly and promptly hits me. The hit though had enough force to knock me into the sakura tree. "You want to fight girl? Well game on" My smirk remains as I taunt Nori, knowing her anger will make her lose the fight.

"If you insist on fighting, who am I to disagree? However be warned if I win, I'm going to taunt you" Nori's smirk was identical to my own minus the fang as the fight commenced with everybody else being to stunned to move.

"Micro-sword harmonic blade " Nori announces placing her hands on the top of her horn before moving them with the sword already forming in her hands. "What's your name?" With that question in the air she stood waiting for an attack.

"The name's Kisshu" and with that I lunged only to have Nori block my dragon swords with her sword and kick my ankle causing him to slip and fall. And while I jumped back up, Nori attacked my dragons swords and managed to break free of them and cut my forearm. It was only a shallow cut but first blood was drawn.

Smiling she then blew a kiss at me successfully distracting so she could yell "Tun-ight" and as her sword stayed the same, I briefly wondered what that had done but I needed to focus on the fight. Lunging at her again, Nori successfully jumped backwards landing steadily on her feet. And then she smiled, went onto her tip toes with crossed ankles and started moving her sword carefully in a diamond shape when suddenly a rainbow light shot out of the sword and straight at me, crouching I tried to avoid it but it followed me and suddenly my insides felt like they were on fire!

"Ah make it stop" I yelled dropping down to grass. "Yield" Nori whispered, and then she smiled, not a mean smile but a genuine one.

She doesn't want to hurt me but she needs the fight to finish to stop I realised before screaming "I yield!"

And at that the rainbow light stopped burning, so I carefully sat up as the others ran towards me except Ryou who started talking to Nori. Nori however appeared to be oblivious that all of us could hear her with our improved hearing.

Ryou's P.O.V.

Watching the fight it was clear Nori knew what she was doing with her sword as Kisshu and her exchanged a couple of quick hits before she distracted him with a blown kiss, and yelled another attack from her sword, although it looked the same. But watching her make the diamond revealed the second attack. The rainbow light burned or at least I assumed it did, so I was happy. Especially since that meant that Nori was nearly as powerful as Ichigo who was the only known mew to use three attacks: the strawberry bell, the rose bell and the mew aqua rod. And suddenly the fight is over and while everybody else rushes over to Kisshu, I stop Nori and ask her the question plaguing my mind as of recently.

"So two uses for the one weapon, interesting. Can the 'Micro-sword' do anything else?" I ask casually, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Watching her face fluster, I grin to myself. The answer must be no I think right before Nori answers.

"Yes, notice the name "Micro-Sword"? It's part sword part microphone, with the microphone being able to cause and break mind control, as well as emitting a bright light capable of healing, destroying chimera animals, and freezing people. All I have to do is sing the right words into it, but I can't sing in front of others. So it's a pointless part of the weapon" Nori starts of sounding alright if a bit concerned for Kisshu, but sounds sad then when she finishes her speech. Almost as if she was reliving a memory. I raise my eyebrows at that but shrug it off, seeing as it's none of my business.

It's then Nori gasps, a sharp intake of air. "You can't tell anyone I said that. Got it?" She's unaware that everybody else all heard that and will probably make it their mission to make her sing in public.

"That's still a very powerful weapon. That will be a big help against the aliens who are going to try and invade Earth soon. Anyway welcome to the team Nori." I keep my voice neutral and free my hands from their stuffed state in my pockets.

"What are you talking about? I'm not part of this team. I need to do things and becoming a mew mew is not one of them. So you're going to have to find someone else to make into a mew mew." Nori sounds defiant, as she uses hand gestures to try and emphasise her point.

"But you're the only one that can turn into the black rhino mew mew, it's attracted to your dna, and once it infused with your dna, the effects became irreversible. Besides we need you, these new aliens that plan on attacking are really powerful and we need all the help we can get" I explain the situation to her while everybody else comes over but Nori still doesn't look happy.

"Nori, please, the Earth and all the living creatures on it need your help. And you mentioned needing a job. Well café mew mew will be happy to hire you, considering it's our base. And besides I believe that you'll look dashing in the uniform. So won't you please consider joining the mews and helping to save Earth?" Keiichiro the smooth talker came to my rescue, or at least we assumed he had.

"I may need a job, but I don't have enough time to be a mew mew. I need to take care of my brother, and a bunch of other things. So can somebody please tell me how to get back to normal, and give me my jacket back?" Nori starts sounding desperate, as Ichigo and the other girls stare at her in shock.

"Just tap your pendant" Lettuce instructs, while Ichigo got mad.

"Just who do you think you are? I know you didn't give permission to become a mew mew, but whatever, the dna chose you! Anyway why don't you want to save the Earth? If we don't save the Earth most people will die! And don't say it's because you need to look after your brother! Pudding has to look after her five siblings, and she manages. Why can't you?" Ichigo screamed as she grew madder and madder by the second.

Nori's P.O.V.

"Gee I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm trying to convince the government to let me become the legal guardian for my brother, while trying to access my parent's will two years early, and planning the funeral, and trying to keep our home and dealing with getting my brother and I to school, home, and trying to find work, since we don't have enough money to buy food! So maybe you should keep you're damn mouth shut" I scream my response quickly and loudly, matching mew Ichigo's volume. Though once I replay what I said in my head, I fill with dread and disappointment. Though then I start thinking about what she said about Pudding I felt bad and so, being the dummy I am, I kept speaking, although in a quieter tone.

"Also, Pudding's the young mew mew, isn't she? But she can't be any older than thirteen, where are her parents?" Although I feared that both her parents were dead, there was a chance that one could still be alive.

"Pudding's mama, died when she Pudding was young, and Puddings dad went to China, to train people in martial arts, he sends Pudding money, and Pudding looks after her siblings na no da" Pudding sounded sad, well the saddest I've ever heard her speak then but I was furious. Not furious at Pudding but at her dad for placing that enormous responsibility on her. Deciding against saying anything I tapped my pendant and was reverted back to my plain ordinary self. Grabbing my jacket a second later, I bolted. Making sure that I wasn't running in a straight path home so that I couldn't be followed.

Reaching the safe-haven aka my home I bolted up the stairs and promptly started shutting the curtains trying to make it look like there was nobody here. Though Kai was looking at me oddly almost like I had grown another head or something, but fortunately he knew better than to say anything until I was finished. Ah the things you learn when you have to go along with the lasted crazy plan your older sister makes.

"So what's the story this time?" Kai asked after I had successfully closed all the curtains, which in hindsight probably made me look suspicious. Ah well, I had more important things to do right now than open up the curtains again. Like explain what happened to Kai.

"Well, I met three aliens and the mew mews today. Turns out I'm a mew mew to, and I had to fight this alien since he challenged me and I beat him but the weapon I have also turns into a microphone and you know I can't sing. And they want me to join them to save Earth from some new foe that apparently is threatening to destroy the world. And I'm screwed" I flop down onto the black leather couch with my hands on my head, waiting for Kai's verdict knowing that I'll probably end up being talked into whatever he wants.

"Okay first of all, that's incredible. Second of all, you know you're going to have to shake that fear eventually, maybe your weapon will help you conquer it. Third of all please tell me you said you'd help." After looking at me for a second apparently getting his answer, Kai promptly groaned. "Why didn't you agree to help? You'd be amazing at protecting the Earth, God knows you protected so many in the past." Kai speaks expectantly not expecting me to disagree with him, knowing that I usually took his advice in return for him going along with my crazy plans.

"No! I'm not doing it! What if something happens to me? Then who will look after you? Make sure you're okay? No, my duty is to stay and look after you." I take my hands of my head and sit up, pulling Kai down to the couch with me.

"Mum and Dad would want you to fight. You wouldn't have hesitated for a second in the past. And I miss that, I miss my sister. Because whether it was the smart thing to do or not my sister would fight to protect and save the ones she loved. And now you're too scared to even try" Kai is adamant about this I realise and his words do sound so convincing, igniting a spark of the ever present fire that although I feared had been lost forever was still here, the fire that seemed to be; me. Fiery, protective and loyal. Three words I had always been called. Although that had stopped as of recently, perhaps I was losing myself? Kai was right in the past I wouldn't have hesitated but now, the uncertainty, the fear was like a challenge. A challenge that I needed to accept.

And so with a heavy heart I nodded. Both of us knew what it meant. So Kai just allowed me to hug him, without trying to escape.


End file.
